


Maybe...

by ClashofShips



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, lady loving, slightly angst, smoaklance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Oliver was gone, Malcom had said so and Felicity didn’t know who to turn to, nobody would understand what she was going through, well nobody except Laurel.





	Maybe...

Title: Maybe....

Summary: Oliver was gone, Malcom had said so and Felicity didn’t know who to turn to, nobody would understand what she was going through, well nobody except Laurel. 

Warning: THIS IS NOT AN OLICITY STORY!

Chapter one...

Felicity stares blankly ahead, there was really nothing specific she was focus on, she was simply staring, lost in thoughts, feeling numb. 

‘Oliver Queen is dead, if you think he would come back alive after facing Ra's al Ghul then you are greatly mistaken’

Malcom had said and Felicity didn’t want to believe him but as her eyes moved around the room, landing onto the one person in the room that knew Oliver better she was left perplexed by the expression upon the lawyer’s face, Laurel held no evidence that she believed Oliver was alive or dead which left Felicity feeling helpless. After a while, slowly, everyone started leaving the team hide out place and soon it was just Felicity alone and now she was back at her apartment and still she was alone except this time she didn’t want to be. Snapping out of her thoughts, she gathered herself and everything she needed then she was out of the door.

______

“Coming!” Laurel Lance calls, heading towards the knocking door, her barefoot paddle against the cold flooring until she reached the door and whipped it open “Felicity...” the lawyer says surprised to see the blonde. 

The tech genius said nothing simply throwing herself on Laurel and sobbing, the brunette taken by surprise for a moment then slowly took the other woman into her arms, hugging her closer and letting her cry on her.

———

Laurel watched and waited patiently as Felicity collected herself, wiping at her eyes the remaining tears running down her cheeks. After a while the blonde sniffs before glancing at Laurel.

“Do you really believe he’s dead?” Her voice small and helpless, asks. Laurel sighs, scooting closer to the blonde and taking her folded hands into hers.

“If I’ve been taught anything about hearing Oliver Queen is dead but not seeing a body is that, it isn’t true. Oliver Queen won’t die even if his life depended on it” she joked which did the trick as Felicity cracks a wet chuckle. After a moment, Laurel got serious and regarded the blonde “I know you’re hurting but if you ever need me I’m there, just say the word” she spoke and Felicity really appreciated that so she cracks a smile in appreciate and the two woman sat there in a nice comfortable quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

Laurel had stayed true to her words, she had stuck by Felicity, always there when the blonde woman needed her, offering her support whenever, showing up with takeouts after work for both of them. When Felicity didn’t feel like being alone Laurel would stay the night with her, as a result they friendship grew and grew each passing days and each day there was still no news on Oliver.

“Overwatch, where’d he go?” Black Canary, Laurel’s vigilant counterpart spoke through the earpiece to Overwatch.

Felicity swirls herself to the other side of the room to the bigger monitors “hang on” after a moment of furious typing she answers “he’s on the other side to your right” she announces quickly. Since the Arrow was gone the whole city has gone to shit and the rest of the team would be damn if they let it happen so every night Laurel, Diggle and Roy would go out just to keep the peace. 

Felicity listens for any signs from where Laurel was after a few seconds there were sounds of fighting, screaming and grunting and Felicity stared with worried eyes waiting with bated breath for the outcomes. She jumped as she heard a loud explosion “Laurel?” She asks after the explosion however no reply came through “Laurel!” Felicity calls again this time sounding desperate and scared “Diggle, I think Laurel is hurt” she quickly rushes out to Spartan.

“I’m on my way” came his reply and Felicity found she couldn’t breathe until she knew the other woman was alright.

——

Loud footsteps came a few moments later in the hide out pulling Felicity out of her thoughts, as she spotted Diggle with an injured Laurel in his arms “clear the tables Felicity” he instructs, the blonde wasted no time to oblige and Diggle places Laurel onto the now clear table and before he could even move he was being pushed to the side and Felicity was standing over Laurel.

“Laurel hey, come on, wake up” coax the blonde with a gentle voice, the back of her hand stroking the blonde wigged vigilant’s cheek. Laurel groans the feeling of the warm gentle contact easing her into consciousness and soon her eyes blinks open “thank god” breathes Felicity as hazel eyes stared back at her.

“Please tell me I kicked his ass” she spoke making Felicity chuckle tearfully.

“You kicked his ass alright, right after the grenade in his hand was released and threw you through the walls.

“That explains why my head is ringing” she groans trying to sit up.

“I don’t think so” Felicity quickly rushes out trying to push the woman back onto the table “for all we know you could have a concussion and need real doctors because if you die on me I swear Laurel Lance I will resurrect your ass and beat you!” Rants Felicity to Laurel’s amusement “it’s not funny” the blonde spoke, a sad cloudy look crossing her face which made the vigilant realise how worried her friend must of been.

“Hey” Laurel calls as Felicity looks away “Felicity look at me” once she was sure she had regained the blonde’s attention, she took her hands into hers, stroking the back of her hand “I’m sorry for taking light of the situation but I’m not going anywhere” states Laurel with a smile.

“You better not” replies the blonde just as Laurel pulls her into her arms and held her tight. The blonde breathes in deeply taking in the comfort the brunette is offering. Felicity appreciates what a rock Laurel has been for her since the whole thing with Oliver’s supposed death and along the way the blonde was happy to have come to call Laurel a friend but after what almost happened Felicity knew maybe friend wasn’t the right word to describe what she felt for one Laurel Lance. 

——

“I brought Chinese” was the first thing Laurel said as soon as Felicity opened the door.

“Ohhhh, a woman right after my own heart!” She grabs for the bag before walking fully back into the house leaving Laurel to shut the door behind her. 

“What are we watching tonight” Laurel calls as she removes her jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger by the entrance then follows after Felicity.

Dinner and movie together has become some sort of a tradition for them. One night it’s at Laurels the other at Felicity’s and tonight it was no difference. 

“I feel like we’ve watched everything else” Laurel says finally finding the blonde who was opening the food contents in the kitchen counter and she took a sit on one of the stools and simply watched Felicity pull out food boxes from the bags. Laurel smiles taking in every inch of the blonde’s face, she couldn’t tell you when she realised it even if she tried to but Laurel Lance has come to the realisation she had underlying feelings for her new friend who also happens to be her ex’s girlfriend. How’s that for irony?

“We could always just talk” Felicity states passing Laurel a box of food and taking one herself before moving toward the couch with Laurel following behind, she couldn’t help but take a second to admire how great her friend’s backside is.

——

Both Laurel and Felicity chuckles at the story down memory lane before the blonde places her almost empty box on the table and stretches out on the couch, sitting half way on the furniture, one leg dangling off the couch the other bent to the knee and leaning her weight against the couch facing Laurel.

“What?” The brunette questions after their laughter died down and realised Felicity was looking at her. The blonde simply shrugs with a small smile making Laurel squirm in her sit, after a moment she clears her throat and regarded Felicity. “So um- still no news on Ollie?” If Laurel could kick herself she would have, since the first night Felicity came to her they haven’t uttered a word about Oliver, not during they get together anyways.

“Um, no...” Felicity trails off, confused at the sudden question. Laurel nods at that and the blonde shifts “is everything okay?” She questions as her eyes ranks over Laurel, the brunette seemed unease which was unusual for her, she was Laurel, beautiful, amazing, cool Laurel. Felicity wonders if there was something wrong.

“Yeah everything is fine, I just um- realised how late it’s gotten and” she rushed out standing from her place, she grabs hers and Felicity’s leftover boxes and brings it back to the kitchen, the blonde not far behind.

“Late? It’s only 10pm” states the blonde, now her curiosity was getting higher. “What’s going on?” She asks again.

Laurel shrugs finally facing the blonde “nothing but like I said, it’s late and-“ she inhale deeply as Felicity steps closer to her so close that she could smell her intoxicating perfume. This was strange to Laurel, she has spent many nights with Felicity and not once has she ever acted like this so why was this night so different? 

‘Because you didn’t just eat and watch a movie, you actually talked!’ She heard herself say and she shuts her eyes breathing deeply.

“Laurel” her eyes flashed open to come face to face with Felicity’s concern look “please talk to me, please” begged the blonde sadly, she really thought she and Laurel had something but if the other woman couldn’t even tel her what was bothering her then-

“I don’t think you would like what I have to say” states Laurel, she seemed so captivated by Felicity that she couldn’t look away.

“Why?” Asks the blonde confused and Laurel finally snaps out of her spell.

“Because it will change things and I do not want that, so I’m gonna go” she moved pass the blonde and toward the door but Felicity wasn’t letting her off easily as she follows her.

“Change what, what would change. Laurel just talk to me, let me help you like you helped me” begs the blonde stopping Laurel in her tracks.

The brunette groans turning around from the door to face Felicity, the woman looked genuinely concerned and Laurel kicked herself because she did not deserve the concern look from Felicity not with the thoughts running through her heads. Shaking her head she spoke “forget about it, goodnight Felicity” The blonde blinked quickly at how fast Laurel was able to change her mind and reaches out to take a hold of her to stop her from opening the door.

“God dammit Laurel, I’m trying to help you!” She states loudly as the two woman halted in their place and simply regarded one and another, as their eyes locked the brunette couldn’t help but to step closer to Felicity before she lost the little bit of courage she felt she pulls her friend in crashing their lips for a brief kiss.

It took about a second for Felicity’s brain to register what was happening and when she did she parted her lips welcoming Laurel’s kiss which came to an end before she had a time to enjoy it.

Laurel pulls away and shockingly stares at Felicity, heart raising at what she just did.

“Felicity I’m so sorry...” she starts and the blonde rushed quickly to try and reassure her.

“No Laurel, it’s fine. I-“ Felicity starts only to get cut off.

“I’m so sorry, I gotta go” and before Felicity has another chance to speak or even blink Laurel was gone and the blonde wanted nothing more than to follow after her however she figured both she and Laurel needed time to process what just happened. Sighing she pulled herself together before closing her front door, with her back leaned against the closed frame she couldn’t help as her fingers touched her lips, still feeling Laurel’s lips against them and smiles.

TBC....

A/N: I have always loved this pairing so I thought, why not.


End file.
